The invention relates to a machine for stitching the upper border of shoes commonly called moccasins, that is to say, a non lace-up shoe, generally made of soft leather, formed by a lower part, or vamp, open at the end or closed as in the case of the machine in question for tubular moccasins, joined to an upper part which constitutes the sealing element of the shoe.